The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that can store foods at a low temperature in an internal storage space shield by a door. The refrigerator cools the inside of the storage space using cool air generated through heat exchanging with a refrigerant that circulates a refrigerating cycle, to store the foods in an optimum state.
Such refrigerators tend to increase in size and to have multiple functions in response to changes in eating habits and tastes of users, and refrigerators having various structures and convenient devices for user convenience and freshness of foods are being placed on the market.
In particular, as the storage capacity of the refrigerator increases, the capacity of a door basket that forms a storage space at a rear surface of the door of the refrigerator also increases. Accordingly, there has been developed a refrigerator for providing a stable fixed structure.
In addition, there has been developed a refrigerator in which a door basket becomes transparent to further improve the appearance thereof and to enable a user to easily check foods stored therein.
Meanwhile, in a typical refrigerator having such a structure, when a door basket becomes transparent so as to allow a user to check foods stored therein, a mounting part to which the door basket is coupled at an inner surface of a door is exposed through the door basket, and therefore, the appearance of the door basket is not good.
In addition, when the capacity of the door basket increases, the mounting stability of the door basket is lowered, and therefore, the door basket may be arbitrarily separated when the door is opened.